Brittany Miller (Animated Series)
Brittany Miller is one of the four tetartagonists and the main female protagonist of the Alvin and the Chipmunks ''franchise. She is the lead singer and leader of the The Chipettes and Alvin Seville's love interest. She is the older sister of Jeanette and Eleanor. She is voiced by Janice Karman. Appearance In the 1983 series Brittany has dark blonde hair tied up in a ponytail and blue eyes, and her signature color is pink. She is commonly seen wearing a pink skirt with a pink top, cream scarf around her neck, purple tights, cream legwarmers and pink flats. In the 2015 CGI series Brittany has strawberry yellowish blonde hair tied up in a ponytail and blue eyes. wears a pink button up shirt with a cursive B on it, a light pink skirt, black leggings, and pink flats. Her Story Brittany was the first one born of the three Chipette triplets in Australia. All of them were orphaned, but it wasn't mentioned in the series. Luckily, they were taken in the care of by an orphaned human girl named Olivia in an orphanage until they were kidnapped by Miss Grudge (the runner of the orphanage) and Eva (another orphan). The night when Olivia was adopted, the Chipettes all escaped to New York where they worked as miserable diner waitresses and lived on the streets until a few years later, they moved to California and eventually hit the big time after working at a restaurant. At times, Brittany has been shown to be impulsive. However, she drives toward any goal she has set with complete determination, stopping just short of ruthlessness. During the series Brittany is depicted as domineering and as somewhat sarcastic and untrustworthy. An example of this is when she dismisses Simon's advice in ''The Chipmunk Adventure, when he advises them to avoid the easterly route to avoid a hurricane. She believes it to be a trick to slow them down so they'll lose the race. Also, due to her ego, Brittany has been shown to be unable to admit her mistakes. Such as when her balloon is destroyed as a result of being caught in the hurricane. Her sisters demand that she admits her mistake. However as she was trying to admit it, she was unable to say the full sentence, instead changing the subject. However, Brittany is shown to be kind and compassionate such as when she at first refuses to help Eleanor take home a kidnapped baby penguin, but later submits after seeing its deep sadness and longing. Brittany has been shown to be vain about her appearance. In I Love the Chipmunks Valentine, it is shown that several boys wanted to go to the dance with her (although she only wanted Alvin) which means she is seen in boys' eyes as "attractive." Like Alvin, Brittany has always taken on the role as leader of the Chipettes, being lead singer or forward speaker for her sisters. Alvin and Brittany have always shared an on/off relationship, often appearing to hate each other. However, they are known to express romantic feelings towards each other. The common scenario between the two is that at first they appear to be friends, but eventually butt heads, argue over the subject for a period of time (often blowing it out of proportion). Despite how bad things get, the two eventually agree that they care for each other and make up. She is a lot friendlier and polite, making it easier for others to approach her and nicer and has better control over her temper than Alvin does, though it is still a bit shorter than most. She is also shown to have a much better, loving relationship with her sisters, becoming visibly concerned and defensive about them when her manager Ian tried to split them up. Unlike her cartoon version, she was able to apologize when she has judged wrongly. In Alvin and the Chipmunks: Chipwrecked, her personality is a mixture of what she was like in the 80s and what she was like in Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Squeakquel. Sometimes, she and Alvin have hard times with each other, but they truly care for and appreciate each other. Gallery Images The 80's Chipettes.jpg Chipettes.jpg Us-the-chipettes-27612580-450-288.jpeg ChipmunksNChipettes.png chipmunk-adventure-disneyscreencaps.com-1593.jpg Brittany_Miller.png|Brittany dancing. character-art-brittany.png|Brittany in the 2015 CGI series. Alvin and Brittany Kiss in Kiss Conspiracy.png 5193514031_f7b982fdf3_z.jpg|Brittany and Alvin. Brittany_in_The_Temp.png|Brittany as the Principal's assistant. chipmunk-adventure-disneyscreencaps.com-4295.jpg Snooty.png chipmunk-adventure-disneyscreencaps.com-4012.jpg Brittany_Smitten_by_Alvin_Defending_Her.png|Brittany smitten by Alvin for defending her. Smitten_Brittany_Saying_Hi_to_Alvin.png|Brittany trying to express her affections for Alvin. Brittany_in_Super_Girls.jpg|Brittany as a superheroine. 8F553FEC-9A4B-4835-9896-A63C9D0F4D01.jpeg|Brittany revealing the heart-shaped scar on her foot to Jeanette Trivia *Her last name is Miller in the 80's cartoon, but she does not have a stated last name in Live action/CGI. It was presumed to be Seville because of The Chipettes being adopted by Dave. *Brittany is very similar to Alvin: They are the leaders of their respective groups, very competitive, enjoy extracurricular activities, often the most outspoken, stubborn, arrogant, selfish and conceited. Their unwise decisions or "spotlight" personalities commonly are the cause of many mishaps and adventures. Despite their selfish interests, they usually come through for their siblings in the end. *Brittany "hates" green and never really takes the time to realize her younger sister Eleanor wears green. However, Eleanor doesn't seem to be offended by this statement. *Brittany is nyctophobic or afraid of the dark. Category:Anti Hero Category:Female Category:Animal Kindness Category:Friend of a Villain Category:In Love Category:Damsels Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Voice of Reason Category:Nurturer Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Orphans Category:Animals Category:Movie Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Outright Category:Lawful Good Category:On & Off Category:Unwanted Category:Betrayed Category:Egomaniacs Category:Traitor Category:Kids Category:Protectors Category:Arrogant Category:Leaders Category:Teenagers Category:False Antagonist Category:Spoiled Sweet Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Strong-Willed